


Warmed Up

by orphan_account



Series: Attached [2]
Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Banter, Dirty Talk, M/M, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe and Murr get intimate in their shared apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmed Up

**Author's Note:**

> The series is now available in standalone form!

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck!”

Joe snickers.

“You’re the one that said you’d rather be on top because I ‘crush you under all my blubber.’”

Murr winces, half in embarrassment and half in pain.

“I wanted to try something new! It’s that a crime? I was being cocky.”

“I’ll say. Now that you’ve embarrassed yourself, why don’t you get off me and let me do this properly.”

Murr does, and he settles himself on his stomach in Joe’s big bed. Murr had to admit that there were perks to being roommates. No walk of shame, no splitting cab fare home, no sneaking out in the middle of the night, no pretending to lose a number. It was comforting to know that if he struck out or didn’t want to even go out at all that Joe would be there at home, more often than not willing to at least jerk him off while they watched the Food Network.

“What’s taking so long?” Murr asks, peeking over his shoulder.

“I’m warming up the lube, you ungrateful little ferret,” he scolds, not unkindly. “You don’t want the equivalent of an icicle up your ass, do ya?”

Murr shivers at the prospect, which Joe deliberately decides to misinterpret.

“Alright, now relax, Frosty. Let me get at ya and loosen you up properly. There, see, aren’t you glad I heated it up in the sink first? Shhh, you’re alright. I know you like this part, so I wanted to do it right.”

“Joe, I—” he begins to say, but then Joe finds that spot inside him that makes weak, and he loses the thought completely.

Joe presses a kiss to his cheek.

“It’s alright, buddy. I already know."


End file.
